origcharfandomcom-20200216-history
Omnitalis
-=-NOTICE-=- This Original universe is currently in development (Is only concepts and ideas so far) and private. Any alteration from an unverified source will result in a warning, followed by a 24 hr block. any further and it will be made a week. Thank you. = places and species = Starling city: A neutral place, filled with many buildings and people of different races Starling Center: Named after the birds that usually flutter in the park here, the main part of Starling city is usually filled with shops of all kinds, a mix of modern, medieval, and even magic. There are very few houses here, most of the space belonging to shops, hospitals, and such. Starling house: A fairly large house, filled with a room for nearly any purpose. It has a large maze-like basement, which is often changing. It’s usually fun to be down here till you get one of the spider bites. Gergy mountains: A set of tall mountains, the outskirts are the end of Agarif territory Agarifs: Agarifs are one of the more rare species here, usually secluded to the mountain towns and cave systems, very rarely moving out of the mountains. Some, however, are know to leave, whether for work, adventure, or just for a change in their life. They are usually hated however, as they have been know to disrupt things in the past, and are often discriminated against. They are not technologically advanced, and often have trouble with modern gadgets unless raised with them. They actually exhale more oxygen then needed for breathing to add extra power in their flare. Seralies: A snake-like race, they control most of the west country, and are know to be deceitful liars, and are known for their stealth and venomous bite. There are usually different variants (causing the false rumor that them and Agarifs are related), mainly distinguishing coral Seralies, desert Seralies, and plains Seralies. = Ocs = Emerald: The small, long tailed agarif is often regarded as the god of Chaos and Life of the land, and is known to appear sometimes, though thus far its just rumours. However, every report says she looks only nine, and has Emerald scales to her name. Her venom has extreme healing abilities, being able to save anyone from even fatal wounds. She is apparently able to be summoned, just that people are too scared to do so. Rumours are she fought both the Ulder and Reflath gods at once, the only time they have ever worked together to a common threat. She somehow defeated both, and took their place. She secretly lives in Starling house. Abilities: Times light – Can freeze or rewind time. Boiler – She can spit boiling hot water at quite a distance. Chaos’ wield: She is able to degrade and destroy weaponry, armour, machines, and buildings. She can also use this on people, but often doesn’t, prefering to use her curse ability. Emeralds curse: The opponent will slowly lose all strength in their body as the extreme pain of their body slowly turns to ash cripples them. She very rarely rewinds this curse. It can take a year to die, and there is no possible cure with the exception of Emeralds healing venom or death. Teresa: The blue Agarif god of riches and plenty, she chooses how food and such is distributed, always making sure everyone gets enough to eat, but whoever she fancies, owes, or she feels deserves it gets more. Likewise, she can reduce ones wealth, to the point of having no money or food. Unlike her half sister, Emerald, she is always active in the community. Abilities: Riches manipulation: She can simply make peoples food and worth disappear or increase at her whim. She also uses this to sell wares. Harrison: This orange Agarif is the god of Peace and Death of the land, and while never has been seen, Teresa confirms his existence. It is rumoured that his touch can kill instantly, and his presence can calm anyone down, even pausing full blown wars as he collects the souls of the fallen Emily & Ulder: Emily is the only dark red Agarif to ever exist, and hosts the ‘dead’ Ulder god. The Ulder got has infinite control over Emily, and is known for manipulating her to his own means. Paradoxically, she can do the same to him, though he is able to recognise and correct his thoughts. Emily is mainly dark red, but she has beautiful polished silver chrome scales, making changing patterns on her scales, each chrome scale overlapping on the next to make these patterns. She has a special flare, unlike other Agarifs, which is a bright cyan with adjustable properties, but requires charging. Her chrome scales glow cyan as she charges it up, before having a sudden burst of cyan light as she flares and the magic is released. She lives in Starling house. Category:Original Universe Category:ZeroByteS